The Other I
by bangtan95z
Summary: [Chapter 1 is UP!] Berawal dari Jimin yang menyelamatkan Taehyung. Seorang murid yang selalu menjadi bahan bullyan di sekolah barunya. Namun tindakannya itu membuatnya ikut dibully. Beruntung hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena seseorang menyelamatkannya, V. Orang yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Taehyung. Atau mungkin mereka memang orang yang sama? [BTS: VMIN]
1. Teaser

**bangtan95z present**

.

.

 **BTS Fiction**

 **Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung**

.

 **"The Other I"**

.

.

Summary:

Berawal dari Jimin yang menyelamatkan Taehyung. Seorang murid yang selalu menjadi bahan bullyan di sekolah barunya. Namun tindakannya itu membuatnya ikut dibully. Beruntung hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena seseorang menyelamatkannya, V. Orang yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Taehyung. Atau mungkin mereka memang orang yang sama? [BTS! VMIN]

.

Disclaimer:

Cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan visualisasi karakter. Adapun pristiwa yang terjadi dalam fanfic ini hanya fiktif karya author.

.

.

.

"Kalian memiliki wajah yang sama.. Itu membuatku bingung,"

.

"Siapa kau? Taehyung? V?"

.

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?"

.

"Aku tak peduli! Mulai sekarang jauhi aku!"

.

"Berhenti berprilaku seperti itu, Itu menyiksaku,"

.

"Jangan pernah menyukai V, kumohon.. kau hanya milikku Jiminie,"

.

"Taehyung menyukai orang lain, Aku lah yang mencintaimu Park Jimin!"

.

"Sudah ku katakan V itu antagonis, kau harus mempercayaiku!"

.

"Kami sedang bertarung untuk mempertahankan tubuh ini,"

"Siapa pun yang bertahan, Itu semua tergantung padamu Park Jimin."

* * *

*Jeng jeng jeng* Apa ini?

kkk sebelumnya salam kenalya, author baru di sini dan masih mempelajari cara kerja ffn hehe ini sampe berapa kali ngulang karena gak rapih huft -_-

Aku harap kalian bakal suka sama fanfic ini :D

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 1

**bangtan95z present**

.

.

 **BTS FanFiction**

 **Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung**

.

Dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya, pria itu menatap pantulannya di cermin seolah menyombongkan diri pada pantulannya itu. Ia merapihkan rambut orangenya yang masih nampak baru di warnai kemarin sore. Kancing kerahnya sengaja ia biarkan terbuka, begitu pun dengan seluruh kancing jasnya.

"Mengganggu saja," bisiknya setelah melihat name tag bertuliskan nama 'Kim Taehyung' dan melepas name tag itu. Melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Ia kembali menatap pantulannya di cermin, "Lama tak bertemu, kau tidak melupakanku bukan sahabat baik?" ucapnya memberi penekanan di dua kata terakhir lalu kembali menunjukan seringainya.

 **"The Other I"**

 **= Chapter 01 =**

"Semoga hari pertamamu di sekolah menyenangkan!" Seru tuan Park sebelum meninggalkan anaknya di depan gerbang sekolah barunya.

Jimin hanya menghela nafas panjang setelah mobil hitam milik ayahnya tak lagi terlihat. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia cukup merasa terbebani dengan 'hari pertama di sekolah baru', karena itu artinya ia harus melaksanakan hari dimana ia tak mengenal siapapun di sana. Berdoa saja semoga ia bisa mendapatkan teman di hari pertamanya.

Jimin tak begitu memperhatikan jalannya, Ia hanya berjalan sambil melihat ke bawah sampai ia terhenti karena sepasang kaki menghalanginya. Spontan membuat Jimin mengangkat wajahnya sampai melihat wajah yang nampak agak familiar di ingatannya. Meski tak bisa ingat seutuhnya, Jimin hanya menurut saat murid itu menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya.

Murid itu membawanya ke samping sekolah, di mana kemudian Jimin melihat dua murid lainnya yang membuatnya ingat akan sesuatu. Tiga orang murid itu adalah murid yang kemarin tak sengaja ia lihat memukuli seorang murid.

Ya, kemarin saat Jimin datang ke sekolah itu untuk mengurus beberapa administrasi dengan tak sengaja Jimin melihat seorang murid sedang di pukuli oleh ketiga murid yang kini ada di hadapannya. Saat itu kebetulan beberapa barang Jimin tertinggal di ruang guru membuat Go ssaem menyusulnya dan menemukan Jimin beserta keempat murid lainnya. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya tentu saja ketiga murid itu dipanggil oleh Go ssaem keruangannya.

"Kau mengingat kami bukan?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka membuat Jimin menelan ludahnya sendiri, Ia tahu kini ia sedang dalam masalah.

Melihat Jimin hanya diam, ia berjalan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Jimin kemudian berbisik, "Kau harus mengingatnya mulai dari sekarang, karena kau akan sering berhubungan dengan kami."

 _Bugh!_

Tiba tiba saja perut Jimin dipukul dengan kerasnya membuat pria berambut hitam itu tersungkur membentur tembok. Baru saja pantatnya menyentuh lantai, sebuah tangan mencengkram kerahnya menariknya sampai ia berdiri membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tinju itu berhenti sebelum menyentuh pipi mulus Jimin.

Ketiganya menoleh, terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Kim Taehyung dengan penampilannya yang berbeda. Murid itu biasanya nampak pendiam dan tak pernah mengangkat wajahnya.

Namun lihatlah sekarang, Pria itu berdiri di depan mereka bertiga dengan beraninya. Bahkan mengangkat dagunya. Hal yang paling mencolok adalah seragamnya yang –biasa ia pakai dengan rapih– berantakan juga rambutnya yang kini berwarna orange. Atau mungkin mereka hanya salah orang, orang yang di hadapan mereka jelas jelas bukan Kim Taehyung.

"Aku benar benar tak keberatan jika kalian memukuli Taehyung. Tapi jika kalian memukuli pria manis sepertinya, Aku tak bisa tinggal diam."

.

 **Jimin POV**

Saat tersadar aku sudah berada di ruang UKS. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku berjalan ke sini. Hal yang terakhir ku ingat adalah saat seorang murid membawaku ke samping gedung sekolah. Memukul perutku hingga membentur tembok dan terjatuh. Kemudian... Murid itu menyelamatkanku. Murid yang kemarin tak sengaja aku selamatkan saat ia sedang di pukuli.

Aku termenung sesaat.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa ganjal. Jika orang yang menyelamatku adalah orang yang aku selamatkan kemarin, mengapa kemarin ia tidak melawan saja? Atau setelah aku pingsan ia juga tak selamat dan babak belur?

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu setelah kau terbangun?" Suara itu membuatku menoleh, dan di sanalah aku melihat orang yang menyelamatkanku barusan. Di kasur lain di sebelahku.

Entah kenapa pandangannya membuatku gugup, "Se-sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak aku membawamu kesini, kau nampak sangat manis saat tertidur," Sebenarnya aku ingin protes, tapi entah kenapa lidahku tak mau bergerak sama sekali. Aku benar benar tak bisa menahan kedua ujung bibirku untuk terangkat saat ia mengatakan 'manis'.

Hening sesaat. Aku benar benar tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan saat pandangannya tak lepas dariku. Itu benar benar membuatku gugup, sungguh!

Sampai aku menyadari sesuatu, "K-kau yang menyelamatkanku bukan? A..apa kau terluka?" Tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Aku tak bisa melihat sedikit pun luka diwajahnya tapi mungkin saja ia luka ditempat lain bukan?

Ia menyeringai lalu tertawa meremehkan, "Tentu saja tidak, mereka payah dalam berkelahi." Entah kenapa bukannya bersyukur karena dia tak terluka aku malah merasa bulu ku berdiri. Ia terlihat menakutkan barusan.

Tapi aku langsung menyingkirkan rasa takutku itu karena aku masih penasaran tentang sesuatu, "La-lalu kenapa kau tak membalas mereka kemarin?" tanyaku mencoba untuk menatapnya lagi, membuat mata kami bertemu dan dengan cepat aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku. Entahlah, tatapannya benar benar mengintimidasi. Lagi pula kenapa ia selalu sedang melihatku saat aku melihatnya!

"Maksudmu Taehyung? Aish, jangan samakan aku dengan anak lemah itu." Taehyung? Jadi itu namanya. Lalu siapa nama pria dihadapanku ini? Mengapa mereka begitu mirip?

Belum sempat aku mengajukan pertanyaanku, bel berbunyi membuatku langsung pamit dan keluar dari UKS. Aku murid baru, dan aku tak ingin terlambat dihari pertamaku.

.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku saat lelaki berambut orange itu tertawa puas. Aku kesal sekaligus malu. Barusan aku berlari sepanjang koridor ke kelas, namun sebelum aku membuka pintu kelas pitu itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya dan seluruh murid berlarian keluar.

Bel yang barusan berbunyi adalah bel istirahat.

"Berhentilah tertawa! Kau membuatku semakin terlihat bodoh!" Percuma, Ia malah semakin mengeraskan suara tawanya.

Aku mendengus kesal kemudian memasuki kelas tanpa memperdulikannya yang masih sibuk tertawa di depan pintu kelas.

Perlahan suara tawa itu menghilang. Begitu aku duduk disalah satu bangku aku bisa melihatnya berjalan ke arahku, "marah ya?"

Jujur, aku ingin berteriak 'ya' di depan mukanya detik itu juga. Aku benar benar marah karena dia tak mendengarkanku untuk berhenti tertawa. Tapi aku berusaha menahannya.

"Bisa tidak sih menunjukkan wajah jelekmu saja? Bahkan saat marah kau terlihat manis,"

Kata itu lagi. Manis.

 _Buagh!_

Aku membelakkan mataku saat pria berambut orange di hadapanku terjatuh mengenai barisan bangku di sebelahku. Membuat beberapa meja dan kursi itu terlihat berantakan. Aku menoleh ke arah lain, melihat tiga orang murid yang tadi pagi menahanku.

Belum cukup dengan pukulan itu mereka mendorongku untuk menyingkir kemudian menghampirinya. Kelihatannya mereka akan menghajarnya habis habisan. Aku merasakan nafasku menjadi berat, aku khawatir akan terjadi apa apa dengannya.

"Ma..ma-af kan aku," Aku membelakkan mata mendengar hal itu. aku tak menyangka ia akan meminta maaf. Belum lagi suaranya yang bergetar itu sangat menunjukkan kalau dia ketakutan.

"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf masalah kita akan selesai? Aku tahu kau sangat mengerti tentang hal itu Kim Taehyung,"

Kim Taehyung?

Kenapa ini semua sangat membingungkan untukku. Pria yang bersamanya barusan mengatakan bahwa dia bukan Taehyung. Tapi sekarang… kenapa?

Taehyung mengangguk membuat ketiga murid itu tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu pergilah ke katin. Belikan kami roti, kami lapar karena hukuman barusan."

Tanpa protes apapun Taehyung bangkit dan langsung pergi ke luar kelas. Kini ketiganya beralih mentapku. Aku menelan ludah.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi? Belikan minuman untuk kami," Aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan Taehyung, keluar dari kelas tanpa melawan perintah mereka. Bukan karena ketakutan sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin menyusul anak berambut orange itu.

Begitu keluar aku langsung menemukan Taehyung dan segera menyusulnya sampai aku berjalan di sebelahnya. Ia menatapku dengan terkejut kemudian kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ji-jika kau kemari untuk menolongku, lebih baik jangan. Kau akan mendapatkan masalah dengan mereka juga." Ucapnya. Aku nyaris tak dapat mendengar apapun karena suaranya yang sangat kecil.

Ia nampak berbeda dengan dirinya lima menit yang lalu. Aku tak mengatakan apa pun sampai kami berada di kantin, "Aku tak menolongmu, aku disuruh membeli minuman oleh mereka." Ucapku membalas perkataannya saat di koridor. Kemudian meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke mesin jual otomatis.

.

Jantungku hampir copot ketika melihat Taehyung sudah ada di sebelahku. Ia nampak memakan rotinya dengan santai. Kami pun pergi dari kantin. Pandanganku teralih ke tangannya yang membawa kantong plastik berisikan dua bungkus roti yang lain.

"Bukan kah kau membeli itu untuk mereka?" Tanyaku heran.

Ia mengunyah dan menelan rotinya, kemudian mengambil salah satu kaleng minuman di tanganku, membuka dan meminumnya, "untuk apa aku membelikan mereka makanan?"

"Ya! Minuman itu juga untuk mereka. Aku akan kembali ke kantin untuk membeli roti dan mi-," Aku menghentikan kalimatku saat merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Tak perlu," Ucapnya singkat kemudian mengambil salah satu kaleng lagi ditanganku dan membukanya lalu mengembalikanya lagi ke tanganku, "Minumlah, pasti kau juga haus."

Aku menatapnya heran, Apa dia baru saja berubah kembali menjadi dirinya saat di UKS?

 **= TBC =**

Maaf bikin kalian nunggu. Tbh ini baru setengah dari chapter 1 yang aku rencanain. Flashdiskku sempet ilang dan FF ini ada di sana. Aku gak bisa bikin kalian nunggu lama lagi karena besok author mulai sibuk. jadi ya.. baru segini hhe mian ya :)

Btw ff ini udah aku decide mau kemana dan gimanyanya *meski belum tau endingnya mau gimana* dan beberapa ada yang tanya siapa ukenya? Oke, aku kasih tau deh.. Taehyung itu Uke, V itu seme. Jadi jiminnya nyesuain aja wkwk

Btw buat yang mau kenalan sama author liat contact di bio ya :) author welcome kok sama kalian~ *kali aja ada yang mau spazzing bareng wkwk*


End file.
